HELP! IM STUCK ON AN ISLAND WITH PYSCOS!
by Silver Shadows of the Night
Summary: Random people annoying the Artemis Fowl and Inuaysha characters!Charcters put to their limits and basically tourtured!Volcanoes,voices in the sky, evil people to get annoyed,and last, but not least, PURE RANDOMNESS!
1. Chapter 1

Silver: HI!I'm the creator of this FIC!hmmmmm...who's gonna do disclaimer?

Chix Verbil:MEEEEEEEEEEEE!Since I am not mentioned in this fic, I will do the disclaimer! Silver Shadows of the Night, or Silver, for short, does not own Artemis Fowl but wishes she did!

Silver: THANKS! And dude, stop hitting on her, she loves-

Holly Bluemoon: MOVING ON!

Silver : WHAT?

Holly Bluemoon: SPOILER!IT'S A SPOILER REMEMBER!

Silver:Oh yeah...ANYWAYS, ENJOY!

One random day, on the random 14th, on a random island in the middle of a VERY VERY VERY VERY big lake...

Silver POV

HI!ITS ME!SILVER SHADOWS OF THE NIGHT!AND I HERE SAYING I'M EXCEPTING PEOPLE TO BE IN THIS FIC!JUST SEND ME A REVIEW WITH THIS INFO:

character name:

age:

hair/eyes/skin color:

clothes:

powers:

weapons:

personality:

For example, here is Lenore( my totally random character)!

Character name:Lenore

Age:14

Hair/eyes/skin color: very dark brown hair and eyes, tan skin

clothes: black and white fedora, black skinny jeans, white tank top, and black converse with black and white laces

weapons: explosives

powers: summoning anime/manga characters, pulling explosives out of thin air, can open portals

personality: pysco, weird, hyper, random, and did I mention CRAZY?

Ok that's it and check out my buddies Holly Bluemoon's file and read CALL TO ARMS! And we will be torturing TWO DIFFERENT TYPES OF PEOPLE! YAY!

NUMBER ONE: Artemis Fowl characters

NUMBER TWO: Inuyasha characters

PLEASE ADD YOUR CHARACTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chix: Disclaimer: Silver does not own Artemis Fowl or Inuyasha, but wishes she did...

One random day on the random 15TH , on a random island in the middle of a random VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY big lake...

My POV:

" Lenore, why didn't we start torturing yet?" Hallelujah half-shouted, half-whined. "BECAUSE THE RECRUITS AND CHARACTERS HAVEN'T GOTTEN HERE YET!" I yelled back.

" I WISH THEY WERE HERE!"

"SO DO I BUT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO SIGNED UP SO FAR!"

"WHY CAN'T WE START! THEY'RE IN THE BIG CAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ISLAND!"

Just then a scream came from the middle of the island. It was followed by a "KAGOME STOP SCREAMING!WHAT IS NARAKU KILLING THE VILLAGE AGAIN!" yelled- come on Inuyasha fans already know this- Inuyasha. THAT was followed by a series of screams, shouts, and swear words from the other characters in the big cage.

" I thought I tranquilized them until I pressed a button!" I said. Then I looked onto the beach and saw- (dramatic music)- MY BEST FRIENDS/SISTERS! "OH YEAH!NOW I REMEMBER! I GAVE IT TO MISSY FOR WHEN SHE AND FIZZ GOT HERE!YAY!" I screamed.

Switching to third person because POVs suck...

On the beach were two girls around Lenore's height. The first one had -at the moment- green eyes, dirty blonde hair with blue streaks, and she was fairly tan. She wore a black shirt with red lettering that said ' I 3 EVIL', black shorts with a red skull on it, a totally awesome white fedora, and black converse shoes.

"MISSY!" Lenore shrieked.

The other girl was way pysco looking. She had red eyes, light blue shoulder-length hair with purple tips and was SO PALE SHE COULD HAVE BEEN ARTEMIS'S LITTLE SISTER(I say little because he is older than Missy, Fizz, and I)! She had on a light blue shirt with purple letters that said ' I 3 PYSCOS!', baggy black and white pants, one blue and one black converse shoe, and a very large bright red necklace.

" FIZZ!" Lenore yelled.

" LENORE!" said both girls simultaneously.

They turned to Lenore, who had her black and white fedora, black skinny jeans, white tank top, and black converse on. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and was pretty tan.

" HALLELUJAH!" shouted Hallelujah.

Hallelujah is a complete and total pysco, has short brown hair with green tips, one blue eye and one purple eye, and she was really pale. She always had her everlasting pencil on her ear, wears a yellow long sleeve shirt, baggy black pants, and her super awesome grey hat that anyone who insults, touches without permission, steals, or attempts to steal is never seen EVER again. She also appears 14, but she got stuck in a time rift and is stuck that old forever. She is actually 542, or is it 245... anyways she's really pysco and hyper all the time and controls reality.

" LETS GO HAVE A RANDOM/SUGAR PARTY! YAY!" screamed Lenore into a random microphone from her subspace she opened.

" OK!" came the rest of the girl's answers one at a time.

HI! I'M A RANDOM VOICE OVER GUY HERE TO TELL STILL NONEXISTENT FANS TO CALL IN E+WITH YOUR CHARACTERS! TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON 'HELP !I'M STUCK ON AN ISLAND WITH PYSCOS!' CONTINUES!


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere over the pacific ocean...

" ARE WE THERE YET!" yelled an annoying 14 year old to the pilot on the special private jet owned by Silver Shadows of the Night.

" FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME! NO! WE ARE TWO HOURS AWAY!" screamed an irritated pilot.

" You leave me no choice to make you go faster. The girl said ominously. ARE WE THERE YET! I WANT ICE CREAM! PEANUT BUTTER! ANNOYINGNESS FED MONSTER CHICKEN EATS YOUR FACE PIE CHICKEN (does caramelldansen with music) WEE! I'M IN SIDE YOUR MIND! WHAT DOES THIS DO? OOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOOGLE! IT BRINGS YOU TO GOOGLE! RANDOM- HEY LOOK! IS THAT PIE!-CHICKEN PIE-WHAT DOES THIS SAY!- ! NOODLES! ICE CREAM NOW! WHERE ARE THE FLIGHT ATTENDANTS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

" ENOUGH! ENOUGH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP!I'LL FLY FASTER I SWEAR!" Sobbed the pilot. That teenager had shattered an eardrum!

As soon as he had finished, the pilot, now to be now as Bob, floored the gas on the jet.

One minute later...

" BYE!" she yelled over her shoulder as she went to get on another jet owned by Silver Shadows of the Night.

Now that we don't have anything other to report other than the girl walking down the corridor, let's explain who the girl is and why we took time to even do this chapter. Her name is Karah, she is fourteen, around 5' 3" , and she's usually hyper and pysco. At the moment, she is wearing orange shorts and an orange tank top and her shorts and shirt had black stripes, and orange converse. She has curly orange hair, orange eyes, and kinda-sorta tan.

She walked into the next jet, and this jet was going to a island in the pacific ocean, then she would take a train to the lake in the middle of the island, and after that she would swim to the island in the dead of night because the island is Silver Shadows of the Night owned and operated, and it is top secret. Not even the people who live on the island around the lake know it's there.

As she sat down and buckled up, a thought occurred to her. ' What if there's no candy or sugar on the island?' she thought melodramatically. And by melodramatically I mean hyperly. She hyperventilated at the mere thought of it. ' But wait, if Lenore is on the island there must be LOTS of sugar!' She thought to herself as she pulled out pixie sticks and a DS. She pulled out a way too big for her bag game case full of candy and games.

This is what she thought as the plane, still driven by Bob, raced down the runway and took off: 'I CAN'T WAIT TO GET THERE!'...

Meanwhile, back on the island...

"HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO COME HERE AND TORTURE THEM?" Shouted Fizz, Hallelujah, and Missy.

"SO FAR TWO! YAY! THE FIRST BEING RYRY(winks at Fizz and Missy) AN THE SECOND IS A MYSTERY PERSON UNTIL I INTRODUCE HIM/HER!YAYA!HALLELUJAH? DID YOU MANAGE TO GET WING COMMANDER VINYAYA?" yelled Lenore.

" YEP! I ALSO GOT ALL THE BAD GUYS IN THE CAGE IN THE VOLCANO!" Hallelujah shouted back.

"COOL!SAY BYE GUYS! IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPPY!" shrieked Lenore.

"BYE!" came the simultaneous reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chix: CAN I GO ON MY COFFE BREAK YET?( Nods to curtain) uh huh...ok...got it...disclaimer then coffe break.. Got it. SILVER DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC APART FROM LENORE AND THE PLOT AND STUFF LIKE THAT!

On the random island, after the sugar party, when they crashed...

"How did you guys get here? This is my vacation home, and I invited you guys to come and torture Artemis Fowl and Inuyasha characters, but I have know clue how you got here..." Lenore trailed off as she almost fell asleep...

" (yawns) Um, do you want the shorted, hyper version, or the full version?" Missy replied lazily.

" Full please...( Sits up suddenly) LETS BRING ARTEMIS AND INUYASHA IN HERE!TO TORTURE THEM!MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Lenore screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, a random hatch opened from the roof of the random house and down came...wait, am I reading this right?... Is there a time paradox or something? Anyways, down came a boy around had brown hair and blue eyes, had a grey blazer with white undershirt, black pants, adias sambas, and a newspaper boy style hat. The girls stared. Then Lenore and Hallelujah shot up and started running in circles, like complete maniacs, until they got tired and just bounced up and down.

" ROLAND!FINALLY!" they both yelled simultaneously.

Missy and Fizz were hyper and confused.

"WHO?OMG!A NEW PERSON!AND IT'S A GUY!"

They screamed and bounced along with Lenore and Hallelujah.

They crowded around asking questions, but I'll only name an important one to the story and Holly Bluemoon's story.

"HOW?" Lenore and Hallelujah shrieked.

The boy shrugged.

" I think Hallelujah opened a portal 'cause I got sucked into one and- why are you all so hyper?" he asked.

Hallelujah smiled insane asylum way. She HAD opened a portal to suck him there but... She called her service desk at the other island.

" ROLAND'S THERE!BUT HE'S Right Here..." she trailed off.

All of the girls grinned manically.

" TIME PARADOX!" They screamed into the open space.

Suddenly, without warning, a sedated Inuyasha and a tied up Artemis fell into the room.

" THANKS JOE!" Lenore yelled at a helicopter.

They started to introduce themselves.

" LET'S GO FROM LEFT TO RIGHT OK!EVERYONE EXCPET ME AND HALLELUJAH LINE UP!EVERYBODY KNOWS US ALREADY!" shrieked Hallelujah and Lenore.

Lenore pointed to Rolland, who was on her right.

" I'm Rolland Langden. I can shoot sonic pulses out of my hand." stated Rolland.

Hallelujah pointed to Missy.

" I'm Missy, Lenore's older sister. Lenore, Fizz, and I all have sub-spaces we can open and pull stuff out of. I can also read people's minds. DON'T EVEN GO ASK IT ROLLAND!" she yelled.

He didn't ask it.

" MOVING ON!" shouted Lenore as she pointed to Fizz.

" I'M FIZZ AND I'M HYPER AND PYSCO! I'm Missy and Lenore's younger sister, but I am by far the craziest! I can petrify people with my big red necklace, I have super-stregth, and I can predict the future 99.99% accuracy." She played with her awesome button of awesomeness as she said that.

"OK!LET'S TORTURE A BIT!WHO FIRST!" Screamed Hallelujah.

" ME WITH ARTEMIS!ME! ME! ME!I WANNA ANNOY HIM!" Lenore said as her voice drifted to a ear-splitting decibel.

In the cage in the volcano came a loud yell.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRAPPED!I AM SUPREME EMPRESS OF THIS EARTH!AND WE'RE TRAPPED!" Opal Koiboi's voice rang out.

" I told you that silly little girl, Lenore, captured us when we were not aware. How I do not know, nor would I tell you if I did." Naraku's voice resonated hatred towards Lenore and Hallelujah.

" I THINK WE SHOULD HUNT DOWN MUTT-FACE!The stupid little runt! Who does he think he is, stealing my woman..." Koga wasa interupted by a loud voice from the center of the island, where the good, awesome characters were.

" I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome fumed.


	5. Chapter 5

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone was woken up by the sound of someone screaming. Being a guy, Rolland got there first( after painfully getting kicked many, many times by Lenore)only to see. Missy. In. Light. PINK. FERRET PJS! Missy fainted. Rolland laughed his head off while everyone else fainted.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!OWWWWWWWW! OW OW OW!" He yelled after being kicked where-the-sun-don't-shine by four pissed off girls.

"Serves him right. LET'S GO EAT WAFFLES!" Screamed Lenore.

The always-hyper girls rushed to IHOP and left a confused Rolland(being the only boy and the [so far] not crazy one) on the island.

" I guess I'll have cereal..." He sighed.

Just then, a pre-teen girl appeared out of nowhere and kicked him. She had bright, emerald green eyes, black hair, and skin maybe two shades darker than Fizz's. Her red shirt said 'I 3 PIE!' ( sorry I just HAD to do that) and she had light blue pants. Her silver-grey shoes almost broke a bone when she kicked him.

" DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! Ooooooopppps! Sorry Rolland!" said the little eleven-year-old.

" OH MY JALAPENOS A LITTLE PERSON!" Screamed Lenore and Hallelujah as they just so happened to walk in. " Awwwww! It's only one of the new peoples..."

" HIYA! I'm Peltra! I can make mirages and I have an incredibly awesome magical sword!" Yelled the little eleven-year-old, now to be know as Peltra, beamed.

Rolland muttered something and all the girls except Peltra whacked him on his pressure point. He fell over backwards while the girls (completely failing) to look innocent. Every one was now in their normal clothes, except Fizz, who had spilled chocolate (completely covering the shirt in chocolate, I have no idea how she managed THAT) on her shirt. She had borrowed a white shirt from Lenore that said ' I 3 SUGAR!' on it in purple letters.

" WHEN IS THE OTHER ONE GOING TO GET HERE!" everybody except Lenore and Rolland whined.

Lenore checked her watch. "Hmmm... in about five. Four. Three. Two NOW!" she screamed as a figure in black fell from the sky.

" THANKS JOE!" yelled everyone except the newbies. And Rolland.

" STORY TIME!" yelled Hallelujah. " IT'S HOW FIZZ GOT HERE! AND THEN HOW MISSY GOT HERE! AND THEN THEIR TRIP ON BART!"

" OK!HAHAHHAHA!" Laughed/screamed Fizz...

**To Be Continued...**

HOPED YA LIKED IT!SEE YA NEXT TIME ON 'HELP I'M STUCK ON AN ISLAND WITH PYSCOS!

P.S. ONLY EXCEPTING 3 MORE CHARACTERS! I HAVE WORSE MEMORY THAN HALLLUJAH!BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

The person on Rolland groaned.

" Why is it always me?" said Rolland as he pushed the figure off him.

The figure punched him in the face. The crazy people( A.K.A Hallelujah, Lenore, Missy, Fizz, and Peltra) burst out laughing. After a whole 24 hours of laughing they finally stopped to introduce the person who landed on Rolland. She had silver hair ( Inu and Sesshomaru are going to be PISSED [ well more Inu...{Sesshomaru won't...} than Sesshomaru...] HAHA), blue eyes, and light brown skin. She wore (at the moment) Black knee-length leggings, a black tank top, and grey converse. She death glared everyone. " What are you staring at?" she demanded.

" HI I'M LENORE AND THIS IS MISSY, FIZZ, HALLELUJAH, ROLLAND, AND PELTRA!WHO ARE YOU!" Lenore pointed to each person as she yelled their name.

The girl stared blankly at Lenore. " You aren't scared? Creeped out at least? Nothing?" the girl asked. Everyone but Rolland shok they heads while looking confused.

" Was that supposed to be scary?" they whispered to each other.

" I think so..." said Fizz.

" It wasn't..." The other girls said.

They stared at the girl in black. And then Lenore, Missy, Fizz, and Hallelujah disappeared.

**Somewhere in the wall, in a room, which is in the wall...**

The girls laughed.

" OH MY GOD HURRY WE'RE ALMOST OFF SCHEDULE! GO GO GO GOO GO GOO GOOO GO GO GGGGOGOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE!" Screamed Lenore.

They all ran down different corridors to MORE rooms inside the wall, connected to the bigger room inside the wall.

**Meanwhile, back on the outside of the wall...**

The rest of the people sat looking VERY confused.

" What just happened?" asked Rolland.

" Uhhhh... those girls just disapeared..." Answered the girl, now until we know her name, as Girl(SORRY! IT'S GONNA BE REALLY FUNNY!).

" That. Was. WEIRD! EVEN FOR ME AND I'M TIME PARADOXED AND ONE MINUTE THEY'RE MAD AND ONE MINUTE THEY'RE OFF EATING WAFFLES!WHAT! THE!-"

**In the little room in the wall, down a corridor from the bigger room behind the wall, down the corridor Lenore ran down...**

Lenore was rushing to put her silver, black, and dark purple kimono on. It was, of course the people that know me from school know this because it is based(IT'S KAGURA STYLE) on my fav Inuyasha character, a dancer's kimono and her fan was silver with dark purple streak thingys. Her plan had to be timed hyperly, but precisely on time, or else it wouldn't work...

**The little room Missy ran into...**

Missy was just waiting. She already had her kimono on. It was red and grey. Unfortunately, they all had to look like different versions of Kagura in order for this to work. Missy practiced with her fan and ran through the list of attacks. How Lenore got versions of Kagura's fan that actually WORKED no one would ever know...Missy's was grey with red streak thingys.

**The room Fizz went into...**

Fizz bounced up in down in her neon blue, green, and silver dancer's kimono. She was SOOOOOOOOOO excited about what they were going to do to every character except Sesshomaru and Kagura because they're too awesome. Her fan was silver with neon blue streak things like in Kagura's fan. She giggled. BAD SIGN. VERY BAD SIGN(for the other people)!

**Hallelujah's little room in the wall...**

Hallelujah had her yellow, purple, and neon green kimono on in 5 seconds, so she could practice with her yellow fan with neon green streak thingys. She mentally counted seconds and pixie stix until it was time. She had eaten 25 pixie stixs in 10 seconds. Only 5 minutes to go!

**THIS IS RANDOM VOICE OVER GUY AGAIN! WHAT ARE THE GIRLS PLANNING? WHERE IS SESSHOMARU? HOLY CRAP!OH WAIT THAT'S JUST YURA AGAIN!( Takes out rifle and shoots Yura of the Demon hair) OK ANYWAYS, FIZZ STORY IN 2 CHAPPIES! NEXT CHAPPIE IS WHAT THE GIRLS ARE PLANNING!** **WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chix: I'M BACK!Oh... HI SILVER DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT PLOT AND LENORE AND HERSELF! NOW I GO ON LUNCH BREAK!(walks off stage)

Silver(A.K.A. Lenore):WHATEVER CHIX! Anyways, I have almost enough characters! YAYZZZ! AND IM INCREDIBLY EVIL AND I'M GOING TO TORTURE EVERYONE ON THE ISLAND EXCEPT KAGURA AND SESSHOMARU!BY COMPLETE RANDOM CRAZINESS!

**In the big cage in the volcano on the island where the evil people or people I hate are...**

" Why is my minion Kagura? Kanna is here so I-" started Naraku.

"SHUT UP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! I AM THE SUPREME RULER OF THE EARTH AND ALL ABOVE OR BELOW IT!" shouted the very stupid and annoying pixie Opal Koiboi, interrupting Naraku.

" I still think we should go after mutt-face..." muttered Koga(I think that is how you spell his name and if it's not I don't care because he is the WORST character ever! Worse than Opal and Naraku and Maghatsuhi and Moryomaru COMBINED![growls{Must try not to do that with a dog demon and a half dog demon and the IDIOT on the island}].! And that concludes this five minute rant)being his incredibly stupid and annoying self.

" SHUT UP!" screamed Opal and said Naraku.

"No."

"SHUT UP!"

"NO."

"SHUT UP YOU F***ING ***HOLES!" screamed Lenore and Hallelujah dressed as different versions of Kagura on the rim of the volcano looking down.

Everyone in the cage in the volcano looked up with raised eyebrows. Even Naraku. Then Koga and Naraku blinked in confusion.

'TWO Kaguras?' thought Naraku and Idiot(A.K.A. Koga).

Koga tried to attack, and remembered too late that he was in an adamantium cage. His face slammed into the top of the cage. Hallelujah and Lenore tried hard not to burst out laughing and ruin the plan.

" Yes Naraku. And the wolf demon chieftain. It is I, Kagura." said both crazy girls at the same time. And then they disapeared.

**Meanwhile, in the big cage in the middle of the island that had the good guys in it...**

Everyone except Inuaysha and Artemis were asleep. Artemis was running through mental calculations of how long they had been stuck in the cage. Inuyasha was just sitting in a corner being pissed off.

' Three days at least...' thought Artemis.

' Who the hell put us in here?' thought Inuyasha.

Both sighed. Then Missy and Fizz dressed as different versions of Kagura appeared in a nearby tree. The girls stifled giggles. Then they both shouted simultaneously, "Hello Inuyasha. And pale child. It is I, Kagura.".

At this point everyone woke up and thought, ' WHAT THE FRICKEN' HELL!' especially the Inuyasha peoples. Well, Kagome thought, ' WHAT THE FREAKING HECK!', but it means the same thing as what the fricken' hell.

" Oh, the rest are awake? Pity I'll have to go before introducing my self to the pale child's friends." said the girls exactly like Kagura would say it.

To which Artemis protested, " I am NOT a child. I am fifteen thank you very much.".

Then the Kaguras(Missy and Fizz) disappeared.

**This is random voiceover guy again coming and saying " WHAT THE FRICKEN' HELL IS WRONG WITH THOSE CHICKS!" and anyways, join us next time to see the rest of the plan unfold...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chix: Silver doesn't own Inuyasha or Artemis Fowl, blah, blah, and blah. I'm getting really bored doing this...

Silver: WHATEVER! Right now I am REALLY pissed off right now for no reason other than I have the hiccups!(growls) I HAVE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT! anyways, I'm also tired so expect some delays in the fic...and some sucky grammar, spelling, and other errors. I JUST CAUGHT MYSELF DOING IT! Anyways, enjoy the fic...(mutters about taking a nap)...

**On the random island on the random...uhh...what would today be? Ummm...23rd of whatever month this is...**

All four girls were now on their way to where Rolland, Peltra, and Girl(HAHA[SORRY!] HAHAHAHA!) were still sitting dazed and confused(I DON'T CARE IF IT MEANS THE SAME THING!) Inside the house in the center of the island.

Anyways, the girls were quickly getting EXTREMELY bored. So, they decided to torture some people. And since there is only one person of the island who Lenore hates with all her heart, even more than she hates Naraku, they decided to torture Koga.

Meanwhile, a girl with flaming red hair(yes, I mean, almost literally, flaming red hair.), at the moment intelligent,evil, INSANE, green eyes, who was wearing a green long sleeved shirt, jean shorts, and black converse high-tops with green laces. She was trying to find something. Something important. No not the Shikon jewel you idiot! She was trying to find her bestest friend in the whole world, Lenore. She had just found ANOTHER girl, with black hair exactly the same shade as coal. The girl's bright green eyes darted around, searching for anyone, ANYONE that could save her from the insane girl next to her.

"Jasper! Stop spacing! And quit it with the voices before I have to burn you!" snapped the red haired girl at Jasper.

Jasper was silent, as always. This girl, Cherry Blossom or something like that, was starting to get on her nerves. Just like being on some random island for ten hours with this girl Cherry was starting to get on her nerves. Jasper's eyes widened when the tree next to Cherry, who now had teal eyes, burst into flames.

"That should get their attention."

Lenore looked at the forest and screamed.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE FINALLY HERE! LET'S GO!ATTACH ROLLAND TO THE CARRIAGE!"

"Wait, what? AHHH NOOOOOO I'M NOT A HORSE!" cried Rolland.

They rode off the find Cherry and Jasper(well, Rolland wasn't really riding was he? Giggle.) And soon they found Cherry screaming at a boy( I just assumed that it was a boy in the character thingy...) who had red hair, purple(Wtf...how did he get purple eyes?Lucky...)eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black trench coat, and knee boots that were...guess what...you guessed it...black.

"HEY! YEAH YOU! DUDE WIT DA PURPLE EYES! YOU A RECRUIT? And HI CHERRY AND JASPER(and of COURSE she already knows Jasper's name silly!)!" Lenore yelled at them.

The boy blinked in surprise. Everyone else just either settled down back into the carriage or had fallen asleep. Rolland had collapsed onto the ground.

"So I'm going to assume you're a recruit! The more the merrier! Come on we have a scheduele! I have to be torturing Koga soon!COME ON! GET IT!" Lenore said(screamed...) As she pushed Zaxy(the boy), Cherry, and Jasper into the carriage before yelling at Rolland to get off his lazy ass and get going. Lenore got inside.

Once they were back, Cherry's eyes shifted from green streaked with teal to red.

"LENORE!"

"CHERRY!"

"Okay, now who wants to help me torture Idiot-boy-in-the-big-white-creepy-sadistic-room?

All the insane girls cheered and went off the big-white-creepy-sadistic-room, leaving Zaxy, an exaghsted Rolland, Jasper, and Termia(formerly known as Girl), alone in the huge cottage, mansion, thingy. The girls were almost out the door when Lenore shouted:

"We almost forgot Peltra's birthday! We have to have a party after torturing Koga."

**What will happen to Koga? How INSANE will Peltra's birthday party be? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON-**

Silver: 'Help I'm stuck on an island with pyscos!'. Hi, it's Silver again and I'm really sorry I haven't updated since what, December? Sorry. I'm going to post chapter 9 as SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN! So it will probably be later today. Also, YEAH! SUCK IT! I INTRODUCED 3 OF YOUR CHARACTERS IN ONE CHAPPY! OH YEAH! Anyways stayed tuned for chapter 9, coming later today!


	9. Chapter 9

Chix: Silver told me to say that she hates disclaimers, and that if you had actually seen her, you would never possibly think that she was Rumiko Takahashi or Eoin Colfer. Ever. For one she is a female and a teenager. So anyways, on with the story.

Silver: Thanks Chix...I guess...so yeah my adorable fans(not really quite so adorable since they are probably angry at me for not updating since earlier today after 8 months...) I'm updating today twice, maybe tomorrow twice, and maybe the day after that. But anyways, here you go! Oh and I'm Taking Halle's suggestion(evil grin), but changing it a little it's going to be capture the flag. With Halle's hat and my fedora as the flags(evil grin gets wider).

**Does it really matter what day it is any more! Anyways, the girls were walking down to the big-white-scary-sadistic-room, and talking about the birthday present Peltra wanted.**

"So you want a violent game of capture-the-flag played with Arty peoples on one side and Inuyasha peeps on the other with Halle's hat and my fedora as flags? Oh this is going to be so much fun! Finally, some work for the explosives factory in my subspace! Did I say that out loud?" Lenore said while grinning evilly while walking into the big-white-scary-sadistic-room.

Koga had been sitting for three hours. In the same boring white room. For hours, he stared a blank, boring wall. His head whipped to stare around when a group of giggling girls walked in.

"Will you guys go outside for a moment? I want to have some alone time with him."

Five minutes later, Everyone on the island looked up at the sky as a blood-curdling scream reached them.

**Silver's POV**

You honestly don't want to know what I did. It was the goriest, thing ever to be done to a man(from the point of view of a man, anyways.). You do want to know? Really? You sure? You SURE you're sure? OK, fine. Let's just say I had a belated birthday present from myself and that Koga might not be counted as a man anymore. You want to know the DETAILS? You are sick twisted people! REALLY? You want to know? Be warned it could scar your mind, little boys. Girls might have a laughing fit(if the hate Koga), pale, or faint. Depends on how you handle horror movies. Ok, so you really want to know what I did? Honestly? Well ok, but don't say I didn't warn you...

**Ten minutes ago...**

Koga turned to look at Lenore, with fear evident in his eyes. Lenore had the most evil, insane, monsterous smile on her face. He gulped.

"Well now, what do we have here? A murderer or hundreds of innocent people? A man who blames animals for the wrongdoings he has done? Or perhaps a man so stupid it esacped his tiny little brain what he had done? What do YOU think?" Lenore said menacingly.

Lenore picked up a knife as she said "Did you think you would get away with it? Murdering Rin, trying to murder Inuysha, going against Sesshomaru(seriously he did once...), slaughtering hundreds of people, whole villages? No, I wont kill you," she said noticing his terror start to build "but I can't let you get away without punishment either, now can I? So, what do I do to you to make you regret those things you did..." On the last word I lunged at him.

Paralyzed in fear of this mere girl, he registered her lunging at him with a sharp knife. He screamed.

Now what did you expect me to do? Cut his stomach open, disemboweled him, forced him to eat his spleen and bowels, set him on fire, and fed him to sharks? That's really violent! But SOMEBODY has to give him what he deserves, right? That's really violent! Oh wait...I did cut his stomach open, disembowel him, cut his spleen out, make him eat his spleen and bowels, set him on fire, and feed him the sharks. Oops. Yeah, I'm a violent person.

Silver: Well, that took a dark turn! Should I warned you? Yes. Did I? No. But, don't worry it will not get this incredibly gory any other time in this story. Well, unless you piss me off. Just kidding! If I seem really angry sometimes for the rest of the story, I probably am. Not at you dearest readers, but at some boys. They are idiots and do not deserved to be mentioned in my fic any longer! Happy quibbling!


	10. Chapter 10

Chix: Do I really have to explain this again? Really? I think you know that she isn't Rumiko Takahashi OR Eoin Colfer by now.

Silver: And on that positive note from Chix, on with the story!

**(Sigh) On the random island...**

"HAPPY FRICKEN' BIRTHDAY PELTRA!" screamed (obviously) the hyper, insane, sugar-addicted, violent girls.

The rest of the people looked about ready to jump into the other volcano(which actually had lava in it) or jump off the top of the empire state building.The enormous room(picture a ballroom in a castle. Multiply it by ten.) was decorated in neons and metallics. It was so bright, a normal person would have their eyes melt. But, these weren't normal people.All of the original characters were locked in cages. Rolland was sitting in one looking bored almost to death by Artemis. Well, if you're going to look at it that way, we COULD'VE had him in the same cage as Naraku or Sesshomaru. But we didn't because we didn't REALLY want him to die. He was just really fun to torture.

"Anyways, on to the giving of gifts! Now EVERYONE, unless of course you are on the list of later givers or non-gift givers, must present a gift. In no apparent order. If you notice the order you will have to be brainwashed, mindwiped, or killed. Your pick. Halle will now read the lists of later givers, idiots, and non-giftgivers." said Lenore**.**

"Ahem. THE LIST OF IDIOTS!Koga, oh wait...oh yeah I forgot he was brought back to life! THAT IS THE LIST OF IDIOTS. LIST OF NON-GIFTGIVERS! Sesshomaru, Kanna, and Kagura. AND LAST, THE LIST OF LATER GIFT GIVERS! All of the characters! ! ! ! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Halle said loudly.

"**BRING THE GIFTS!**" Lenore shouted " First, Rolland!"

And so began a fairly short line of people. Rolland gave a weird vial of blue liquid and told her to drink it(I told her not to...), a katana, a bag of fruit, a modified machine gun( ~_~ Lenore...bad girl I told you to stay away from the armory in your subspace for your gift), a green vial of liquid with a note saying to drink if you drink the blue vial, a green version of Hall's drawing pad to bring her drawings to life, and-

"HOLY CRAP IS THAT FLYING SUSHI?"

On the random windowsill that had randomly appeared out of thin air, a girl a little older than Lenore with black hair and blue eyes stood. She was extremely pale and, judging by her shirt, a Death Note fan. Her shirt had L on it, she wore black capris with a midthigh black skirt, and, for some very odd reason, black ballet slippers with ribbons tied up to her knees.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the girl screamed in a british accent, while making Peltra's favorite kind of sushi fly at her, specially made for her birthday.

"Took you long enough to get here Magpie! You were supposed to be here yesterday! I was afraid you would miss all the fun!" Lenore told the girl.

Magpie, Cherry, and Lenore looked at each and started randomly singing in japanese. We had made up our on song because Sesshomaru looked like he was about to murder us(That's against his contract, by the way.). They cracked up.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get started with the character's present. Oh wait we almost forgot!" Lenore slapped herself as she pulled out a miniature cherry blossom tree in a zen garden " Our last present to you, Peltra. It changes with the date, seasons, months, etc. Oh, and with the mood it's owner is in. Here you go! NOW we can go!"

**On the battle field(A.K.A. the field for playing games)...**

"Are you ready Team Inuyasha?" They whooped from their end of the field " How about you Team Artemis?" Chix was the only one cheering. The others seemed to be waiting for the start of the game. "OK. So, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Lenore screamed as the two teams raced to win the game of capture-the-flag.

Silver: OH yeah! I updated THREE times in ONE day! TAKE THAT FOOLS! Anyways, the epic capture-the-flag game will take place in my next update. Which is planned for release tomorrow! Yes! No joke! Stay tuned for chapter 11(YAY!) of 'HELP! I'm stuck on an island with pyscos!'


	11. Chapter 11

Chix: She dosen't own Inuyasha or Artemis. Obviously.

Silver: Chix don't sound all depressed...anyways, in trying to make Rollandsghost feel better about the treatment of his character, I had a great idea. Let's just say that this chapter will involve Rolland, the blue vial, Lenore, an idiot, another idiot, the green vial, and 30 minutes. Oh, and sorry chapter 13 will be about the rest of the capture the flag game. On with the story!

**...Just read the freaking story.**

"YOU PUT **WHAT **IN THAT VIAL!" Lenore screamed.

Rolland flinched " I put a toxic mix of chemicals, blue food coloring, and blueberry scented oil in the vial" he muttered.

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION."

"WELL I WASN'T THE ONE WHO FORGOT THE VIAL WAS POISONOUS AND DRANK HALF OF IT! DON'T BLAME THIS ALL ON ME!"

"YOU NEVER SAID IT WAS POISONOUS AT THE PARTY!"

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU ASSUMED IT WAS!"

"WELL I DIDN'T! SO IF I'M GOING TO DIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!"

"YOU CAN'T FIND THE ANTIDOTE WITHOUT ME THOUGH! PELTRA USED HERS ALREADY!"

"FINE!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too. Now let's get the freaking antidote before I die or whatever!"

**30 minutes earlier...**

Lenore laughed evilly. She had set up the perfect trap. Put Kagome in a cage with meat and candles all around. Perfect. Lenore ran of to hide in the bushes. Kagome laughed, thinking this was all a joke.

Footsteps. Running towards Kagome, to attempt to 'save' her. Lenore stifled a giggle. This. Was going to. ROCK.

"KAGOME!" yelled idiot boy(Koga).

"Right here, Koga!" called Kagome.

He stepped into sight on the clearing and 'freed' Kagome. She has a key to the cage. In case he didn't take the bait. Anyways-

"You look hungry, Koga. How about you eat? I was making us a picnic but then- but then-I-I-" Kagome burst into tears. Wow, she was a GOOD actress.

"Ok, my darling. Come eat with me and calm down." Man, he was stupid.

I noticed a faint flicker of annoyance when he had called her 'my darling', but she covered it up quickly. Koga sat down and ate his half of the food. The half that was poisoned. If this worked, I'd actually thank Rolland when I got back. But anyways, he had started looking a little queasy. He told Kagome to go back and sleep. I had to struggle not to laugh as he said that. I crawled over to a tree and climbed it, knowing that I wouldn't, have made it back before dark. Oh well. I bit my sleeve as Koga tripped over air and fell into a pile of throns. And then into a pile of cacti. And then into porcupine. And then onto barbed wire. Wow, that must take skill.

I took out the two vials I had hidden in my hat. Oh no. I don't remember which one is which. I closed my eyes, trying to remind myself of which one was my blueberry juice and which was Rolland's poison. My stomach growled. Ah well. We have antidote at the cabin anyways. I downed the one in my right hand and instantly regretted it. Peltra had told me what the poison tasted like, the day she accidentally swallowed some. The vial I drank hadn't tasted like blueberries. It was peaches. Crap.

I gulped. I had to make it home in thirty minutes or less. The poison killed you in 30 minutes and 59 seconds. I ran through the forest, crashed through bushes and having my skin clawed by thorned plants. In twenty minutes I was back at the cottage.

"Only the last 10 minutes and 59 seconds of your life ticking away, Lenore. Oh joy." she muttered as she ran to find Rolland.

She found him in his room half-asleep.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ANTIDOTE LEFT?" she yelled.

Silver: Well, that turned out more funny yet suspenseful than I intended. Hmm...just a bit of drama to change things up. And oh, this is one of the last chapters where I get to torture Rolland. I pity you Rolland. I really do(not). But, for my loyal fan since the beginning(along with Halle), this is just a small sacrifice I have to make.(sigh) But I'll update tomorrow with the rest of the mansion/cottage drama! And maybe even chapter 13...maybe. See ya!

Happy Quibbling!


	12. Chapter 12

Silver: I'm doing disclaimer today, because Chix is in the hospital. Along with several other characters. I do not own Inuyasha or Artemis Fowl. I wish that I did. Anyways, yeah, to all of my awesome fans, YOU ROCK! You guys have kept me inspired to write my story! And if you have any ideas they are welcome. On with the story! Oh and the past two chapter(including this one) are set slightly before the capture the flag game.

** I'm going on coffee break...just read the story.**

**Present:**

"Well, you'll just have to make more!" Lenore screamed at Rolland.

"I can't I don't have the ingredients!" said Rolland.

And so began the hunt for 13 ingredients. Yes, 13. The unlucky number. I happen to love the number though. Now the 13 ingredients were-OWWWWWWWWWWW. Who threw that book? It's not like I FORGOT the ingredients. Gosh. And the antidote actually has the same ingredients as the poison. Except for liquorice. I have no IDEA why we needed liquorice. Ask Rolland.

Anyways, Peltra and Termia found 5 of the ingredients in 3 minutes. They came out of Lenore's room carrying them. Why they were in Lenore's room, I really don't know. Lenore pulled another 3 out of her subspace. Magpie found 2, and Zaxy found another. Cherry pulled the 12th ingredient out of a jar in the kitchen. You would never guess which ingredient we hadn't found yet.

"You can't find liquorice? Really? Liquorice." said Lenore as everyone looked through cabinets and jars for some liquorice.

"Well, I think we ate it with Rin last night..." said Fizz.

Lenore sighed. Really? Liquorice. Oh wait. I forgot that there was a random Wal-Mart in the OTHER other volcano(Yes, there was a Wal-Mart in a volcano. Get over it.).

"THAT'S IT! TO THE WAL-MART!" yelled Lenore.

Everyone ran out the door and into the Wal-Mart. Missy grabbed liquorice and flug 3 dollars at the teenager at the checkout. Rolland quickly made the antidote, and Lenore drank it. Rolland than realized something.

"Hey wait a second. It wasn't poison...it was blue peach iced!" said Rolland.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"You. Are. The biggest. Idiot. EVER."

Everyone then went back to the cottage mansion thing. They glared at Rolland as the walked to their rooms. That. Was. A fail. He had JUST realized that it wasn't poison he had given Peltra. After making everyone go through finding ingredients for an antidote. Twice. Lenore hit Rolland in unconsciousness with a baseball bat. And then skipped off to eat sugar and sleep.

** Silver: I love bold stuff! Anyways, sorry this was so short! School is starting soon so I have to get new clothes(ick), supplies, etc. so I might not be able to update for a while. I'll try, but I have to leave for my cousin's house tomorrow so I swear I'll update as soon as I get back(Monday)! Happy Quibbling!**


	13. Chapter 13

"What the HELL!"

This shout was followed by several people falling out of their chairs, coffee spilled on pants, and a lot of colorful language. Lenore just rolled her eyes and stared at the computer screen in her 'secret underground lair of awesomeness' (I'm so creative, aren't I?)

"Okay, so who let everyone loose on the island? Rolland…" she glared at the person in question as she spoke. "Did you let them out of their cages?"

"Hmmm…I don't know….maybe? That depends."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT DEPENDS! ON WHAT!"

"You have to admit that all my animes are awesome."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! IT WASN'T ROLLAND! HE'S JUST TRYING TO GET YOU TO ADMIT HIS ANIMES ARE AWESOME! IT WAS I…THE AMAZING PETER!" said a guy in a tuxedo standing on the windowsill.

"Oh fuck off, Peter. No one wants you in my story…wait…. I HAS A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Lenore ran up the stairs, pulled up her email, and wrote an email to…

**Why hello there, fans! It's me, Silver again. As it turns out, Lenore actually emailed me asking my permission. Permission to what you ask? Why to make Peter the new human pack-mule! JOY! Yep, this guy is for you Rolland…and for Missy, because we hate Peter with a passion. And thus, Peter the Human Pack-Mule was created from a random violent corner of my brain. The irony is that I was planning on having some Rolland-cruelty in this chappy, but Rolland gets to have a break and eat waffles with the girls for a change (and by girls I mean psychos). So, I will be updating tomorrow with Peter-cruelty, because I have no creative juice left right now (no seriously, I don't have any juice in my fridge.). **

"YES! MWAHAHAHAHA! I WILL DESTROY YOU ONE DAY. . . PETER!" Lenore laughed as she jumped out a window. Miraculously, she survived a thirty-story drop(I said it was CALLED underground, I never said that it WAS underground.), and was perfectly fine. In fact she is beating up Koga right now.

I just noticed that some Darker than Black characters arrived here yesterday…okay wow this is going from bad to worse…now there's also Percy Jackson characters! What has the world come to… Okay, so now I'm just rambling. Let's give a description of Peter before I become incoherent.

Peter is an idiot with black hair, brown eyes, and sort of tan skin. He is wearing a white tuxedo (the better to be blood-stained with. . .), white dressy shoe, and he has daisies in his pocket. I don't know either. He really is useless, because he has no powers whatsoever, and doesn't even know how to use a knife, let alone explosives or a gun. Sad, isn't it? Also, he isn't very nice, is incredibly rude, and often forgets that he's talking to a girl. So, I'll be writing the next chappy for mah fans!


	14. Chapter 14

**Silver: Well heeelllloooo again! It's been such a long time since I last updated… anyways. I very, very obviously don't own Inuyasha or Artemis Fowl, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. :3 I'm getting stuck on chappies so ideas are incredibly helpful. And hey Rolland! Responding is nice you know! **

You guys know the drill by now….

"Ah, now that that's taken care of, brainstorm time!" Lenore yelled as she walked away from a bloody blob that was previously Koga. "Wait what the hell…..is that Elliot? And….Boris? What the fuck…this island has now become the embodiment of my mind….WHAT THE FUCK? CIEL?"

As Lenore tries to figure out how the fuck this happened, please enjoy this bad elevator music. COMMENCE MUSIC PLAYING! (plays very loud elevator music…..)

"Hm…so apparently…this is technically Silver's fantasy world….m'kay makes sense to me!"

"MWAHHAHAHA! IT IS I THE AMAZING PETER, WHO HA-"

"PETER SHUT THE FUCK UP! Damn….where's Kidd when you need 'im? Peter's so…asymmetrical…." Lenore looked around for Kidd…and found him! WHEEE PETER DIE TIME!

"AHHHH! IT'S SO ASYMMETRICAL! DISGUSTING DISGUSTING DISGUSTING! DIE FOUL CREATURE!"

Oh Kidd…..we love you, but you need to get over the symmetry thing…. Anyways. No more pain for Rolland, in fact he's eating a sandwich and watching anime at the house right now. Along with everyone else. Yum, sandwiches….

**Tune in next update for more!**

**Silver: Sorry this chappy is so short…I'm not feeling too creative today…..as a side note, if you have any, what are some good animes? I have a list of ones I'm going to watch but there's a lot…so I'm shortening it. Please review! And also, seriously Halle, you need to update. Bye, and see you next update, whenever that will be!**


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys.

To start off this author's note, I'd like to say that I'm so sorry that I abandoned this story with absolutely no explanation, and left all of you hanging.

I honestly loved writing this story. The characters you all sent in, the shenanigans we got into in the story, getting to (sort of) get to know some of you absolutely lovely people. But I really have lost all inspiration and motivation to continue this story. I don't even remember what I was going to write in the next chapter. I didn't know how to complete the story. And I'm so sorry that it's taken me until now to tell all of you this.

But since starting (and suddenly leaving) this story, my fandoms have done a complete 180. When I started this story, I was into stuff like Inuyasha, Artemis Fowl, Alice in the Country of Hearts, and Black Butler. I'm not saying that I don't like that stuff anymore, but I've kind of fallen out of most of the fandoms I used to be in. I'm still watching Black Butler, but I think my tastes in media have changed a lot.

To show you what I mean, let's take a look at a list of my current fandoms:

Homestuck (I'm mostly Homestuck now actually)

Hetalia (season five motherfuckers)

Supernatural

Doctor Who

Sherlock

Merlin

Percy Jackson and the Olympians (shhh I've been in this fandom a long time I know)

Adventure Time

Professor Layton

Durarara!

Gosh, I forgot where I was even going with this. I guess now's the time to apologize for being lame and not messaging the friends that I've made here.

If you guys still like me as a person, you can check on my tumblr: and send me an ask or two and maybe we can become friends.

Lastly, I'd like to tell you guys that this story is more on a hiatus than being abandoned. If I get a sudden burst of inspiration I might continue it, but its more likely than not that this is the last thing I'll post to this story. I might start posting newer stories, though.

Thanks for sticking around, and I hope you all have really great lives (and also you all look lovely today).


End file.
